Kimono
by Keeline
Summary: Severus wird ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zum Namenstag gemacht. Es ist etwas das er sich schon lange gewünscht hat, aber auch etwas das ihn in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte...
1. Übergabe

Disclaimer: Sie gehören nicht mir. Weil; das wäre Sklaverei. Und wenn wir fertig sind bringe ich sie   
                          noch vor dem Abendessen und dunkel werden wieder nach Hause. 

Rating:                   PG-13 (Milder Slash!)

Paring:                   Sev und Remmy (Wer sonst? *wimmer*)

Sonstiges:              Dieser Flash kam mir als ich eine japanische Tuschezeichnung sah.   
                          Verflixtes freies Assoziieren. 

_Kimono_

by Keeline

Severus PoV  
  
Er hatte ihn. Hatte ihn wirklich. Ein dunkles Gedankenspiel das er nicht gerne vor sich selbst gestand das aber durchaus existierte war wahr geworden.   
Er mußte seine Handlungen jetzt allerdings überlegt koordinieren. Eins nach dem anderen. Das ganze sollte ja Spaß machen. Zuerst verband er seinem Opfer die Augen, zog mit einem Ruck hinten zu. Ein paar seiner langen dunkelblonden Haare verfingen sich im Knoten und wurden ausgerissen, doch das war nicht der Grund warum Lupin zusammenzuckte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was mit ihm geschehen würde, wer ihn jetzt in der Gewalt hatte.   
Etwas schadenfroh ließ er ihn in dieser Ungewissheit nahm aber wenigstens den Fluch von ihm, der ihn bisher geblendet hatte. Der war durch die Augenbinde ohnehin sinnlos geworden.   
Danach hatte er einiges erledigen müßen ehe er sich wieder der Erfüllung seiner Bedürfnisse widmen konnte. Notwendigkeiten.  


So wunderschön...  
Leicht fuhr er mit den Fingern die hellen Halbmonde nach. Welch Schmerz mußte ihn gequält haben als er sie erhielt. Und um wie vieles größer noch war der Schmerz, den er später erlitt. Nicht körperlich, Wunden heilten, aber an seiner Seele blieben Narben zurück, die niemals mehr fortzuwischen waren. Die Überbleibsel des Werwolfangriffs. Schon fast 3 Jahrzehnte her, aber doch nie wieder ganz verschwunden. Der einzige Makel auf seiner Haut, der nicht entfern werden konnte. Gewöhnliche Narben konnten durch einfache Magie geheilt werden, aber Wunden, die eben durch Magie zugefügt wurden, waren ein ganz anderes Paar Schuhe. Wie Fluchnarben blieben sie bis zum Lebensende.   
Lupin... Ohne seinen Fall wäre er heute ein Anderer, könnte für sich kämpfen oder wäre nun nicht einmal hier. Aber Lupin war Lupin und er befand sich in seinen Händen.   
So schön.  
Der Geruch der Salbe vermischte sich mit dem Geruch nach Erde und Regen, der Lupin selbst zu eigen war. Es war nur ein Versuch, aber die Gelegenheit einzigartig. Er strich ihm immer wieder über die Schulter, die Substanz einreibend. Es würde ihm vieles verraten, das ihm auch selbst nützlich sein würde. Wenn er hier Erfolg hatte, konnte er womöglich irgendwann sogar das Dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm verschwinden lassen und damit seine eigenen Ketten abstreifen.  
Seine Augen wanderten wieder über die helle weiche Haut. So nah. Er konnte ihn anfassen, berühren, an ihm nippen wenn er wollte. Er hatte selten so etwas Anziehendes gesehen wie den Werwolf. Er fühlte sich im Moment auch absolut sicher, der Mann vor ihm hatte keine Möglichkeit ihn zu erkennen. Und das war gut so.  
Lupin drehte den Kopf ein wenig, auch wenn er absolut Nichts sehen oder tun konnte versuchte er doch irgend etwas zu erreichen. Wollte etwas unternehmen. Seine unterdrückten tierischen Instinkte spannten den sehnigen schlanken Leib. Seine Arme stützten ihn gegen das Sofa ab, an dem er stehend lehnte, leicht vorgeneigt. Muskeln waren zu sehen, die er sonst gewissenhaft unter seiner weiten und schäbigen Kleidung verbarg. Oh ja, er war eine Schönheit. Und sein Widerstand machte ihn nur noch unwiderstehlicher.   
Leichtfertig tanzten Snapes Fingerspitzen über Remus' Hüftknochen, wie gerne hätte er ihn mit beiden Händen gepackt und sich in ihn geschoben. Seine Wärme und Enge genossen.   
Eben damit schien Lupin schon die ganze Zeit zu rechnen und es zu fürchten. Seine Hände waren nicht umsonst so schmerzhaft ins Polster vergraben, dass sie weiß und blutleer schimmerten. Der durchscheinende Stoff lag vergessen zu seinen Knöcheln, die Parodie einer Geschenkverpackung.   
  
  
  
Remus PoV  
  
Malfoy hatte ihn an Snape verschenkt. Und er hatte nichts tun können. Nicht das Geringste. Nicht solange sie ihm diese verdammten Bänder anlegten. Wenigstens das um seinen Hals hatte ihm Severus abgenommen. Er konnte wieder atmen und denken, es gab wieder oben und unten. Aber die Dinger um seine Handgelenke verspotteten ihn. Sie wisperten ihm einschmeichelnd zu, dass er es doch ruhig versuchen könne, nur ein kleiner Schritt. Was sie nicht sagten war, dass er dafür mit Agonie bezahlen mußte die Ihresgleichen suchte. Es war nicht so schlimm wie der Cruciatus, aber es reichte um einen langfristig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wenn man zu lange unter ihnen litt wurde der Geist mürbe und ließ sich gehen. Nicht umsonst waren die Fehdebänder schon vor Jahrhunderten verboten worden.  
Vom Aussehen her erinnerten sie an Armreifen. Sie waren nicht mit einander verbunden oder dergleichen, trotzdem waren sie besser als jede Fessel. Ihr schönes fein geschmiedetes Äußeres ließ den Eindruck aufkommen es mit Schmuck zu tun zu haben doch Nichts könnte weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein als diese Annahme. Die Armreifen waren so etwas wie Folterwerkzeuge oder auch geeignet um den Träger im genauesten zu kontrollieren. Erfolgte eine Handlung die einem vorher gegebenen Befehl widersprach schickten die Bänder Schmerzen durch den Leib der einen einfach alles tun ließ. Nur damit es aufhörte. Sofern man dazu noch in der Lage war.  
  
Snapes Lippen berührten gerade sein Genick und Remus erschauderte. Warum er? Warum ausgerechnet er? Bei Malfoy wäre es ein nüchterner Missbrauch geworden. Der Blonde hätte ihn genommen, benutzt und danach liegengelassen. Aber Snape... Snape genoss es. Er berührte ihn, probierte ihn und provozierte. Machte sich ohne ein Wort sagen zu müßen über Remus lustig. Oh ihr Götter. Wenn er nicht bald hier rauskam würde er freiwillig die Marter der Bänder auf sich nehmen, nur um den forschenden Fingern des anderen Mannes zu entkommen.   
  
  
  
Severus PoV  
  
Snape drehte den Kopf ein wenig und pustete Remus ins Ohr. Es war nur eine neckende kleine Gemeinheit, um Remus noch weiter aus der Reserve zu locken, aber es klappte. Lupins Finger verkrampften sich noch stärker und der Schwarzhaarige konnte mit erhobener Augenbraue beobachten, wie das gemarterte Material nachgab und riss. Der Stoff war auch nicht mehr was er mal war, oder das Adrenalin kitzelte seine Wolfskräfte hervor. Das wußte er nicht bestimmt. Wie auch immer. Ohne Vorankündigung verschwand Snape plötzlich, berührte seinen Spielgefährten nun nicht mehr. Ein Zipfel seiner schwarzen Robe streifte den anderen Mann am Schienbein als er den Schritt zurücktrat, dann war der Kontakt ganz unterbrochen und er glitt lautlos aus dem Zimmer. Er mußte etwas holen.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt. :-)

FB, Kommentare? 


	2. Ungewissheit

Shelly: Ich glaube es ist ganz gut geworden... Hoffe ich zumindest. Jedenfalls ist es jetzt wesendlich 

mehr Text.. *schief lächle*   


Gracie: *Knickse* Danke schön. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. 

Tidiku: Oh thanks. That´s nice. :-) (Sorry, for the terrible Grammar) 

Besserweiß: *smile und grins* Greetz, Besserweiß. *freu* Bist ja auch hier. :-) Bin gespannt wie 

du den weiteren Text findest. 

@Lucius: Das kommt später erst. Um ehrlich zu sein, sehr viel später. 

In der Fortsetzung um genau zu sein. Sofern es denn eine gibt, weiß ich noch nicht. *schulternzuck* 

@Weiterverschenken: *leicht erzittere* Warum klang das bei dir so bedauernd als du sagtest "sogar ohne 

ihm etwas anzutun." *brrh* ?? Wie schon gesagt, er wollte Snape die Freude ganz alleine gönnen. Lupin 

ist ja ein Geschenk. Und ein Second Hand Opfer währe etwas schäbig. *mir mit Hand gegen die Stirn 

schlage* *ARG! Was schreibe ich hier nur für ein Zeug zusammen??* 

Mbil3: Dank Shelly ist es jetzt etwas entworrener. So hoffe ich. *mit Schuhspitze Muster in Boden male* 

Mal schauen ob ich alle offenen W-Fragen beantworten kann. 

M: Aber klar doch. Mal schauen wie´s ankommt. :-)

Anbei, da du mir keine Dreiecke geschickt hast scheint es ja geklappt zu haben, oder? (Symbol)

_Chap 2_

Ungewissheit

Remus PoV  
  
Remus wartete ohne sich zu rühren. Er hatte die Anweisung stillzuhalten noch von Malfoy bekommen und mußte gehorchen, sonst käme die entsprechende Strafe. Das Gewicht um seine Handgelenke erinnerte ihn kontinuierlich daran. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und Snape kehrte zurück. Seine Schritte waren leicht und leise, aber hörbar. Remus wusste, dass er auch anders konnte - wenn er es darauf anlegte.   
Eine der kalten Hände berührte ihn an der Schuler, dann im Haar.   
Er wurde aufgerichtet und herumgedreht. Snape konnte ihn also gerade von vorne betrachten. So nackt wie er war. Remus spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, zum Teufel mit Snape. Das hier war nicht nur peinlich, es war fast schon erniedrigend. Der Schwarzhaarige griff ihn nun am Arm und führte ihn langsam durch den Raum. Er ging nicht grob mit ihm um, das war nicht nötig. Zwar stieß Lupin mit nichts zusammen, aber er blieb trotzdem die ganze Zeit angespannt, konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Umgebung. Entsprechend überrascht war er als sich plötzlich Lippen auf seine pressten. Nur ganz kurz und leicht, fast hätte er es seinen überreizten Sinnen zugeschoben. "Warum hast du..?"  
"Sch!"   
Remus verstummte augenblicklich, drehte den Kopf aber blind in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Es erschreckte ihn nicht einmal mehr als der andere leicht mit einem Finger die Form seiner Lippen nachfuhr. Dann wurde er wieder am Arm gegriffen und noch eine Runde durch den Raum geführt. Zumindest vermutete er, dass sie im selben Raum geblieben waren, der Teppich hatte sich unter seinen Füßen nicht verändert. Sie blieben stehen und Snape drückte ihn nach unten auf einen Stuhl. Lupin wusste, dass da einer sein musste, weil ihm das Holz in die Kniekehlen gestoßen war, und ließ es zu. Snape entfernte sich wieder, das konnte Remus spüren. Was er wohl dieses Mal holte? Wenig später kam der Hausbesitzer zurück, brachte das Gesuchte mit. Nun, Gesuchte war wohl falsch, hätte er es suchen müssen, hätte es länger gedauert, aber er war kaum zwei drei Minuten weg gewesen. Er wußte genau wo sich das Gewünschte befand.   
Das was-auch-immer wurde auf seine Beine gelegt und wartete auf Benutzung. Es war weich und nicht sehr schwer. Unaufgefordert nahm Remus es in die Hände und fühlte es ab. Es war Frotté und als er ihn vors Gesicht hob wußte er, dass der Bademantel - so seine Vermutung - frisch gewaschen war. Snape drückte ihm den Stoff wieder runter auf den Schoß und begann erneut Salbe auf seiner Schulter zu verteilen. Er schien nicht zufrieden, denn er wischte das ganze nach ein paar Minuten ab und begann von neuem. Dieses Mal roch es anders, es mußte ein neuer Versuch sein. Remus ließ alle Intervalle über sich ergehen, zwar fröstelnd aber froh, dass ihm bis jetzt noch nichts Schlimmes angetan worden war.   
Schließlich hörte er einen zufriedenen Laut und spürte an der behandelten Stelle wie sich etwas tat. Er konnte nicht sicher sagen was geschah, aber es passierte eindeutig etwas. Dieses Mal wurde die Substanz nicht wieder abgewischt, sondern noch mehr davon aufgetragen und schließlich mit einem Verband abgedeckt. Es sollte wohl nicht verschmieren oder zu schnell abgewischt werden.   
Dann ging Snape wieder ohne ein Wort und kam erst nach etwa 10 Minuten zurück, in denen sich Remus kein Stück bewegt hatte. Sein "Gastgeber" hatte den ganzen Abend über noch kein einziges Wort an ihn gerichtet. Trotzdem war dem dunkelblonden Ex-Lehrer durchaus klar was von ihm erwartet wurde. Es war offensichtlich. Snape richtete Remus auf und zog ihn einen Schritt vom Stuhl weg. Nervös was jetzt kommen würde wartete der hier gefangene Mann und zuckte leicht zusammen als der Andere seine Arme über seinen Kopf hob. Wollte er ihn fesseln? Er trug doch schon die Fehdebänder, war das denn auch noch unbedingt nötig?  
Doch Snape schlang gar keine Seile um seine Handgelenke, sondern zog ihm einen Pullover über die Arme und über den Kopf. Er war verblüfft, hatte mit Vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit.   
Remus' feines Gehör nahm wahr, wie sich Snape zu seinen Füßen kniete, verspannte sich ein wenig. Aber er glaubte nicht mehr wirklich daran, dass Severus so etwas mit ihm tun würde. Wenn Snape wirklich in ihn wollte, seinen Mund oder die Öffnung unter seinem Steißbein, hätte er das längst tun können. Tatsächlich hob dieser gerade einen seiner Füße und zog ihm ein Hosenbein darüber, mit dem anderen Fuß genau so. Dann das Ganze hoch und er hatte sein `Opfer´ komplett angezogen. Wie eine Puppe, aber auch ohne ein einziges Mal grob zu ihm zu sein.   
Remus drehte leicht den Kopf, schnupperte. Es roch nach Abendessen. Seine Hand wurde wieder ergriffen und er mitgezogen, Schritt für Schritt. Sie gingen über den Flur, wie er unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen spürte. Schließlich wurde er in einem anderen Zimmer wieder auf einen Stuhl gedrückt. Ein anderer Sitzmöbel wurde herangezogen und Snape setzte sich ebenfalls. Besteck klapperte und er spürte wie ihn etwas leicht an der Unterlippe berührte. Reflexartig öffnete er den Mund und eine Gabel legte Nudeln auf seiner Zunge ab. Es waren Bandnudeln, und Käsesoße umspielte seinen Gaumen.   
Das Essen war sehr lecker und so ließ er sich widerstandslos füttern.   
Ab und an bekam er auch einen Schluck zu trinken, Tafelwasser mit einem Spritzer Zitrone. Severus ließ sich Zeit. Fütterte Remus, aß selbst. Alles von einer Gabel, was Lupin doch sehr wunderte. Er hätte es gemerkt wenn Sev die Gabel abgelegt und nach jedem Happen für ihn oder sich gewechselt hätte. Es wurde nur ein einziges Besteck benutzt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schweifte ab. Der Raum war gut geheizt, vermutlich mit Bodenheizung, da er keinen Kamin hören konnte. Es gab Kerzen auf dem Tisch - ihr Schein durchdrang leicht den dunklen Stoff seiner Augenbinde - und Hauselfen, die herumwuselten. Es war den ganzen Abend noch kein Wort gesprochen oder zumindest an ihn gerichtet worden. Alles lief in gemäßigter Stille ab und er mußte sich auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen. Die Zeit plätscherte dahin. Es gab noch das Dessert mit Karamellschaumpudding und Vanillesoße. Alles hervorragend. Ob Snape, wenn er Zuhause war, immer so gut aß? Vermutlich nicht, so dünn wie er war. Oder er kam einfach nicht oft Heim.   
Sie blieben noch eine kleine Weile sitzen und eifrige Hände trugen das benutzte Geschirr weg, boten noch Kaffe oder bei Bedarf auch einen Magenbitter an. Nicht das das bei diesen Gerichten nötig gewesen wäre. Eine Geste oder ein Kopfschütteln verneinte wohl, da die Elfen verschwanden und nicht zurück kamen.   
Mit allem fertig und zufrieden tupfte Snape ihm den Mund ab und führte ihn hinaus.   
Remus war inzwischen ziemlich gelockert und ließ sich bedenkenlos führen. Ihm würde nichts geschehen. So hoffte er. Doch als er auf eine weiche Unterlage gedrückt wurde spannte er sich doch an.   
Wenn Snape ihn jetzt...   
Tatsächlich hörte er wie Kleidung abgelegt wurde, sich der Andere ihm nun näherte. Eine Hand strich ihm leicht übers Haar, dann legte sich Snape zu ihm. Die Zähne des Blonden waren fest aufeinander gepresst, befürchtete er doch, dass ihm der Mann in seinem Rücken gleich die Schlafanzughose runterziehen und sich seiner bedienen würde.  
Und immer noch waren da die Armbänder die ihn an Widerstand hinderten. Snape konnte jetzt tun was er wollte.   
Tatsächlich legte sich ein Arm über seine Mitte, rutschte unter seinen Pulli. Doch nachdem sie Haut fand, auf der sie liegen bleiben konnte, blieb die Hand wo sie war. Severus seufzte zufrieden, rückte näher an ihn heran und schlief wohl auch schnell ein.  
Es war absolut ruhig im Zimmer, nur der Atem der beiden war zu hören, und da ihm nichts geschah und er auch müde wurde, gab Remus seinen Widerstand auf und schlief ebenfalls ein. 

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt. :-)

FB, Kommentare? 


	3. Nützlich

Entschuldigt das ich so lange nicht geTBCt habe. Es war einiges zu tun und zu ändern. Im Laufe der nächsten Paar tage werden auch die ersteren Kapitel durch die aktualisierte Version ersetzt. Bis dahin hoffe ich das ihr bei kleinen Ungereimtheiten ein Auge zudrückt.

Hi Besserweiss  
Hartnäckig? Naja, du bleibst eben am Ball. :D Und Bohrende Fragen? Öhm... Frag nur, aber wenn ich verlegen an die Decke kucke und vor mich hinpfeife könnte das eine Antwort sein die dir entweder alles oder nichts verrät. Kommt dann ganz auf die Frage an.   


Naja, so kurz... Sie ist keines meiner üblichen Goliat Dinger. Gerade mal 10 Din A4 Seiten auf Word. Und Lucius.. sollte am besten in ein Großes Stück Bernstein zum Konservieren gesteckt werden. Da drin macht er keinen schaden mehr und man kann sich immer vergewissern das er auch wirklich noch drin ist. Und er kann als mahnendes schlechtes Beispiel dienen.   
  
Hm.. Ich weiß nicht ob Sev eine Süße Ader hat aber wenn er erst von der Süße des Aufstrichs nascht und dann Lupin zum Nachtisch... Ich denke nicht das er nein sagen würde.   
  
Bademantel. Tja, er hat halt das erst beste gegriffen das ihm im bad in die Hände fiel. Und außerdem... *mir wieder mal was plausibles überlegen muß* *IDEE* sind auf den Handtüchern seine Initialen mit Silberfäden aufgestickt. Das ging also gar nicht. *pfeif*   
  
Ein Löffelchen für M?? EIN LÖFFELCHEN FÜR M?? Ich glaube ich weiß warum die gute M meinte wir müssten dich aus ihrem Kopf rauskriegen. Das kommt mir verdächtig bekant vor. *mir Vorgaben für Challenge noch mal ankucke und nicke* Jup. Ihr denkt ähnlich.   
  
@Hand die Liegen Bleibt: Jap. Die stelle gefällt mir auch sehr gut. :)  
  
@Kapitelendeanfangwasauchimmer: HEE! So geht das nicht. Ich kann die nicht zusammen in ne Badewanne stecken. Nicht in dieser Story. An Dusche habe ich schon gedacht aber das währe Lupin gegenüber gemein gewesen. Das wollte ich dann doch nicht. Mein armer Wuscheliger Lieblings VgdK Lehrer... *seufz* Er in einer Dusche mit Sev und das total hilflos? Naja, also da vertraue ich Snapes Selbstbeherrschung dann doch nicht soweit. Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser. Also nicht drauf anlegen das Severus ein guter Mensch ist. (nicht das er schlecht ist aber wer will das riskieren?) Und das Quietschentchen gibt es ja noch. Jesses du und M ihr hetzt mich schon wieder. *wimmer*  
  


M   
  
Also: Zur Fortsetzung. Ich gebe mir mühe aber die Challenge hat mich halt im Würgegriff. *röchel theatralisch*   
Die Dreiecke: Guuhut. *Vorlonenmodus* *Lach und kipp vom Stuhl*  
Und das sich zurückhalten ist eine gute Übung für Sev. Dann braust er nicht immer so leicht auf. :D  
  
  
Sameda   
  
Wenn er Remus einfach nach Hause bringen würde währe die Geschichte schon rum. Sehr kurz oder? Und außerdem ist er nicht der nette Junge von Nebenan. Er ist Severus Snape! Wir wissen doch was das bedeutet. Eine düstere faszinierende Aura und das Gefühl das er einfach der ideale Antiheld ist. :D Ein gefallener Held vielleicht.  
  
Und das betatschen... Nun er ist spitz. Und er weiß das Lupin ihn nicht sehen und erkennen kann. Er will ihn ja gar nicht missbrauchen, nur ein bisschen kuscheln. Ihn wie eine Wärmflasche genießen. Und was hat er ihm denn konkret grausames angetan das in die Preisklasse von Vergewaltigung fällt? Doch eigentlich nichts. Er hat ihn etwas betatscht, Salben an ihm ausprobiert, ihn gefüttert. Ihm sogar die Armbänder abgenommen. Es verhält sich für seine Verhältnisse wirklich vorbildlich. Für seine Verhältnisse.   
  
  
  
Goliath   
  
Remus hat natürlich angst. Er ist hilflos und gefangen, außerdem in der Nähe eines Todessers. Und das die nicht gerade zimperlich sind sagt ihr Name doch schon.   
Und Snape wird sich garantiert nicht nehmen lassen seinen Besuch noch für ein kleines Weilchen zu genießen. Wenn er ihn missbraucht oder tötet ist er wieder alleine. Weil er entweder von nun an mit keinerlei Kooperation von Remus mehr rechnen darf wenn er ihn gegen seinen Willen nimmt. Oder eben weil Leichen nicht gerade für ihre brillante Konservation bekannt sind. Zudem: Wie soll er die Leiche loswerden?  
  
  
Lorelei Lee   
  
*Tief erröte* Danke. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete der Werwolf die Augen und stellte fest, dass er ein bisschen sehen konnte. Die Augenbinde war verrutscht und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, mit dem linken Auge seine Umgebung mustern zu können. Snapes Schlafzimmer sah ganz normal aus. Schrank, Kommode, Vitrine, Teppich, ein Plattenspieler. Hm... Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der Slytherinhausvorstand antike Muggeldinge ins Haus stellte? Was wußte er überhaupt von ihm?

Offengestanden nicht viel. Er hatte ihn sieben Jahre lang als Schulkameraden gehabt und ein Jahr lang als Kollegen. Dennoch wußte er praktisch nichts über ihn. Von sich aus erzählte er nichts und auch auf Nachfrage bekam man bestenfalls einen missbilligenden Blick. Er war eigentlich ein Fremder, wenn man so wollte. Ein Fremder mit dem er in einem Bett lag. 

Severus mußte immer noch hinter ihm liegen und er lauschte seinem gleichmäßigem Atem. Das hieß der Tränkemeister schlief noch. 

In Zeitlupe und jederzeit darauf gefasst, dass ihn Schmerz überspülen würde, zog er die Arme unter der Decke hoch und betrachtete seine Handgelenke. Sie waren ein wenig gerötet aber nicht sehr. Er hätte aufgrund des Silbers mit wesentlich ärgerem gerechnet. Es tat nicht mal weh. Sehr seltsam. 

Womöglich waren diese speziellen Bänder so gearbeitet, dass sie nur eine gewisse Zeit lang wirkten. Die Befehle des Vortags, unter anderem auch ´sich nicht zu rühren`, wurden nicht mehr erzwungen. Das war schon mal anders als bei denjenigen, von denen er gelesen hatte. Auch waren die Armreifen recht schlicht, teuer ja, jedoch nicht mit den klassischen Symbolen geschmückt. Das alles änderte aber auch nichts daran, dass sie aus zweiwertigem Silber sein mussten und trotzdem schmerzten sie ihm nicht. Es wurde immer seltsamer. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er ihre Authentizität angezweifelt. Aber er wußte es eben besser. Sie hatten ihn am Vortag in Agonie gestürzt, auch wenn sie jetzt noch so harmlos wirkten. 

Snape brummte hinter ihm leise im Schlaf, wachte allerdings nicht auf.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig drehte sich Remus zu ihm um, sah dem Schlafenden ins Gesicht.

Er wirkte ganz friedlich und harmlos. Man sollte gar nicht meinen, wie zynisch und verletzend er werden konnte. Aber gestern hätte er ihm wirklich wehtun können, nur, dass er es nicht tat. Sei es jetzt Mitleid oder vielleicht auch die Befolgung des Snape´schen Ehrenkodexes: Er hatte Remus willentlich kein Haar gekrümmt, auch wenn er ihm als Geschenk gemacht worden war. Alleine schon nach dem Auspacken des durchsichtigen Nichts von Geschenkpapierstoff hätte sich Sev einfach entblößen und in ihn eindringen können. Stattdessen hatte er ihn nur ein wenig aufgezogen, Salben an ihm ausprobiert und ihn nach einem gefütterten Abendessen ins Bett zum Schlafen gebracht. Remus hatte Todesängste ausgestanden, bis jetzt noch unbegründet.

Hm...

Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte während der ganzen Überlegungen gewissenhaft auf die Atmung des Anderen geachtet, um mitzubekommen falls dieser aufwachte. Entsprechend wußte er auch gleich was Sache war, als sich Severus zu rühren begann. Schnell machte Remus eine Geste mit dem Kopf gegen die Matratze die seine Augenbinde wieder richtig rückte ‑ für mehr reichte die Zeit nicht ‑ und stellte sich schlafend. Severus' ganzes Verhalten machte klar, dass er nicht erkannt werden wollte und so konnte Remus auch nicht einschätzen wie Snape reagierte, wenn er begriff. Nämlich, dass der von ihm so wenig geschätzte Lupin eben das schon längst hatte.

Severus PoV

Als er aufwachte wußte er im ersten Moment nicht welchem Instinkt er zuerst folgen sollte. Er konnte auch ohne hinzusehen sicher sagen, dass da ein anderer Mensch bei ihm lag. Der erste Impuls wollte ihn aufspringen und seinen Zauberstab gegen wen auch immer richten lassen. Er hatte sich seit langer Zeit einen Partner oder eine Gefährtin versagt, da er damit zu angreifbar wurde. Gegen Mächte von außen, die ihm schaden wollten und auch um 'ihn' oder 'sie' vor dadurch entstehendem Leid zu schützen. Doch nun war da jemand in seinem Bett und er wußte 100 %ig, dass das nicht auf seinen Impuls zurückgegangen sein konnte. Der Fremde mußte damit als feindlich eingestuft werden.

Der andere Teil seines Geistes machte sich wesentlich weniger Gedanken. Er registrierte, dass er bis gerade eben glücklich und entspannt geruht hatte, zufrieden in der Nähe des Gegenübers. Dass ihm die herübersickernde Wärme behagte. Das hatte er so lange vermisst. Einen anderen warmen Körper an seinem, sich in ihm verlieren, und, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile, glücklich sein.

Da der erste Impuls noch viel zu beschäftigt damit war sich Horrorszenarien auszumalen und dazu passende Reaktionsmuster zu entwickeln nutzte der Rest von ihm die Gelegenheit und zog den Bettgefährten zu sich. Ein wundervolles Gefühl. Das Slytherinsche jappste entsetzt auf, hatte über diese ausgesprochene Blödheit sämtliche Worte verloren. Und der Mensch in ihm war ganz froh darüber, sich keine zynischen Beschimpfungen anhören zu müßen. Selbsthass konnte verdammt ermüdend sein. 

Die Physe verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar über diese beiden gegensätzlichen Handlungsweisen. Stattdessen tat er das naheliegendste und öffnete erst mal die Augen. Ohne Fakten ließen sich Entschlüsse schlecht untermauern. 

Die Augen übermittelten ein mehr als unerwartetes Bild. *Lupin?* Dann kam alles zu ihm zurück. 

Wie es gestern an seiner Tür geklopft hatte und ein übers ganze Gesicht grinsender Malfoy davor stand. Wie dieser eine verhüllte Person mit hereingezogen hatte, von der unter dem tuchreichen Umhang nichts zu erkennen gewesen war. Die Gratulation zu seinem Namenstag, und schließlich wurde ihm das verhüllte Etwas entgegen geschoben. Malfoy wisperte ihm noch zu, dass er den Ciechi‑Fluch über ihn gelegt hatte, dann nahm er dem noch Unbekannten den Mantel fort. Zum Vorschein kam jemand, den Severus nur zu gut kannte, und er zischte zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Was für ein dämlicher Scherz sollte das bitte von Lucius werden? Warum hatte er gerade seinen zweitgrößten noch lebenden Feind aus Schultagen zu ihm geschleppt? Voller Wut wollte er Malfoy anfahren, doch dieser drehte ihn nur wieder zu Lupin um und forderte ihn auf sein Geschenk zu öffnen. 

Und wie er ihn wieder mit stechendem Blick musterte mußte er zugeben, dass die Worte auf verdrehte Weise wahr waren. Das Etwas, in das Remus gehüllt war, erinnerte an einen japanischen Kimono. Nur dass diese nicht großteils durchsichtig waren und die Gürtelschleife am Rücken komplex und ästhetisch war. Mit Zeit und Geduld wurde da Stoff zu einem perfekten kissengleichen Gebilde gemacht, doch das Band um Remus' schmale Hüften endete in einer schlichten Schuhbändchenschleife. Sie konnte innerhalb einer Sekunde geöffnet werden. Und damit würde die ganze ohnehin zweifelhafte Statik zusammenbrechen und sich der Stoff der Schwerkraft unterwerfen, herabfallen und wie entferntes Geschenkpapier vergessen werden, wenn man sich dem Präsentinhalt zuwandte. 

Malfoy reichte noch eine Information nach, wie nebenbei. "Ach ja, ich habe ihn vorrübergehend taub gemacht. Ich schätze mal das ist wichtig für dich." 

Unruhig und blind sah sich Remus um, schien zu versuchen etwas von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen, doch dann zuckte er wie unter Krämpfen zusammen und knickte auf ein Knie. Er fiel sogar um und landete hart auf der Seite. Snapes Augen wurden größer, starrten Malfoy an, der halb gelangweilt halb sadistisch grinsend schnippte, worauf der Werwolf aufhörte sich zu winden und nur noch leise klagende Laute von sich gab, noch unter den Nachwirkungen litt. Ein rascher Kontrollblick zeigte Severus den Ursprung seines Anfalls. Da waren eindeutig silbrige Bänder um Remus' Handgelenke geschlungen, so breit wie sein Daumen hoch, dasselbe um seinen Hals. "Fehdebänder?" 

Malfoy nickte nur, sein Lächeln erreichte nie seine Augen, die blieben total gefühllos. Auch in Sev´s Augen war im Moment nichts zu lesen, doch bei ihm war das aus anderen Gründen der Fall. Er war innerlich furchtbar leer. Kälte hatte sich schon vor unzähligen Jahren über sein ganzes Inneres gelegt, erst nur als fröstelnden Raureif, dann zunehmend dickere Eisschichten. Ob sich darunter überhaupt noch etwas verbarg wußte wohl nur Gott alleine. Doch an den glaubte Snape schon lange nicht mehr. 

Langsam, wie mechanisch, ging er zu Lupin und zog diesen hoch. Er schien wieder einigermaßen alleine stehen zu können, wenn auch wackelig. Seine unbehaarte Brust, die sich noch immer beschleunigt hob und senkte, schimmerte durch den halbdurchsichtigen Stoff. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich von dem hilflosen Lupin erregt. So weich und unschuldig hatte er ihn das letzte Mal während der Schulzeit gesehen. Danach, als Erwachsenen, hatte er ihn zu sehr verabscheut, um irgend etwas als seine schiere unerwünschte Anwesenheit wahrzunehmen. 

Aber jetzt... wo Lupin ihn nicht mal sehen konnte... konnte er ihn seinerseits in Ruhe betrachten. Schlank, mittelgroß, Hände mit langen Fingern und weich über seine Schultern fließendes Haar. Die helle Haut wirkte im indirekten Flurlicht seidig, und er befeuchtete sich unwillkürlich die Unterlippe. Malfoys Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung. 

"Gefällt dir dein Geschenk?" 

Severus war von dem sich bietenden Anblick ganz gefangen und nickte nur. 

"Glaub mir, er wird dir echte Genüsse bescheren." 

Das brachte Snapes Kopf dazu herumzufahren. Doch der Blonde zeigte nur perfekte Reihen weißer Zähne als er hohl lächelte. "Keine Angst. Ich würde nie von einer Pralinenschachtel naschen bevor ich sie verschenke. Er ist ganz unberührt. Sogar selbst eingepackt hat er sich."

"Wie?" 

Wie hast du ihn gefangen? Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht das anzuziehen? Wie hast du seinen Widerstand brechen können? 

All diese Fragen klangen in diesem einen Wort mit, unausgesprochen aber doch fast schon hörbar. 

Ein abfälliges Schnalzen tadelte Sev. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Die Fehdebänder können jeden dazu bringen alles zu tun. Oder auch Nichts, wenn einem das gerade angenehmer ist. Und nun wünsche ich dir viel Spaß mit ihm. Du kannst ihn danach weiterleben lassen wenn du willst, immerhin weiß er nicht mit wem er es zu tun hat und die Schande unterworfen zu werden dürfte ihm den Schlag seines Lebens versetzen. Oder du tötest ihn, wenn du es gut mit ihm meinst. Dann muß ich es nicht tun, wenn er mir das nächste Mal begegnet." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Tür und ließ die Beiden alleine zurück. 

Und nun? Etwas abgelenkt schloss er die Haustür, die Malfoy offen gelassen hatte. Was sollte er bitte mit Lupin machen? Verdammt, er sah aber auch wirklich zum Anbeißen aus. 

Also zog er Remus erst mal ins Wohnzimmer, im zugigen Flur herumzustehen brachte sie nicht weiter. 

Sein Geist freundete sich bei Remus' reizvollem Anblick langsam mit dem Gedanken an ihn sich heute Nacht ins Bett zu holen. Wenn der Werwolf wirklich nicht wußte mit wem er es zu tun hatte würde er hinterher weder Anklagen von ihm, noch von Dumbledore zu hören bekommen. Und wie ihm ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib mitteilte.. seine Libido wollte Remus.

Die Bernsteinaugen waren noch immer blicklos und Snape erinnerte sich an einen Aspekt, den er fast vergessen hatte. Wurde der Ciechi‑Fluch zu lange aufrecht erhalten, konnte der Verfluchte sein Augenlicht dauerhaft verlieren. Also verband er dem anderen Mann die Augen und nahm den Fluch von ihm. Lupin sollte nicht erfahren, wem er gerade überbracht worden war, wem ihn Malfoy ausgeliefert hatte. Aber er wollte dem Exkollegen auch nicht zu sehr schaden und nahm auch den modifizierten Silencio von ihm. Der ihn bisher taub gemacht hatte. 

Remus reagierte endlich wieder, schien aus seiner Erstarrung aufzuwachen. Er wollte etwas sagen, sich zurückziehen von dem Anderen, den er wohl erahnen konnte. Doch wieder wurden die Fehdebänder aktiv, als er sich ohne Befehl bewegte, und schickten ihn zu Boden. Das Wimmern war dieses Mal schon wesentlich schwächer. Die Maßregelungen durch das uralte Artefakt nahmen ihn doppelt mit. Einmal, da die Bänder teilweise aus Silber bestanden, und zweitens noch die nervenverzehrende Bestrafung an sich. Snape schnippte augenblicklich als Lupin zu seinen Füßen zusammenbrach und nahm ihm auch das Band um den Hals ab. Lupin atmete aber die Augen waren geschlossen, sein Geist schien sich eine gnädige Auszeit genommen zu haben. Snape überlegte etwas, während er so halb über dem besinnungslosen VgdK‑Experten kniete. Lupin war stark unter seiner zerbrechlichen Hülle, hatte gegen Vampire und namenlose Schrecken bestanden. Ihn nun so angreifbar und hilflos zu sehen irritierte ihn. Wie hatte Malfoy es nur angestellt ihn in diesen Zustand zu versetzen? 

Instinktiv wollte er Lupin nun auch die Reifen um die Handgelenke abnehmen, doch dann kam sein Verstand hinterher und hielt ihn auf. Lupin war, wie schon richtig festgestellt, VgdK‑Experte. Er konnte, wenn er Snapes Kontrolle entzogen war, ziemlichen Schaden anrichten oder zumindest mit dem Wissen um seine Entführer entkommen. Was Snape wiederum das Genick brechen würde. Ohne nachzudenken richtete er sich auf und lief rasch ins Arbeitszimmer. Dort klappte er einen Teil der Wandverkleidung vor und entnahm dem Fach eine Schatulle. Sie war schwerer als sie aussah. Sie enthielt zum Teil den Schmuck seiner Mutter, und Mrs. Snape hatte ihn versprechen lassen, dass er ihn nur der Frau geben würde, die er wirklich liebte und die er heiratete. Das war aber nie eingetreten und so hatte er die Erbstücke noch immer. Unter anderem auch zwei aus Weißgold bestehende Armreifen. Perfekt. Weißgold erwärmte sich zwar auf der Haut nicht so schnell wie Silber, aber Lupin konnte da kaum einen Vergleich anstellen. Silber jagte ihm ohnehin Feuer durch die Nervenbahnen, er dürfte in seinem ganzen Leben höchstens zwei‑, dreimal etwas aus diesem Edelmetall in Händen gehalten haben. 

Rasch lief er zurück und fand Lupin noch immer ohne Besinnung vor. Er hätte längst wieder wach sein können, doch seine Seele hatte wohl keine große Motivation, schon so schnell wieder aus der schützenden Dunkelheit aufzutauchen. So hatte Snape genug Zeit die verdammten Bänder zu entfernen und durch die harmlosen Armreifen Amanda Snapes zu ersetzen. Die hätten zwar keinerlei Wirkung auf Lupin, doch sein Opfer würde ihr Gewicht spüren und weiterhin brav kuschen, im Glauben sie noch immer zu tragen. Eine reine Vorsichtsmassnahme, die ihn jedoch nicht jedes Mal wieder zu Boden in die Agonie schicken würde.

In den nächsten paar Sekunden bewegte sich Remus schon wieder und versuchte verwirrt nach dem Tuch vor seinen Augen zu greifen. Snape stoppte ihn, indem er seine langen Finger um Remus' schmales Handgelenk schloss und kurz zudrückte. Sie würden heute Abend komplett nonverbal kommunizieren, notwendig, um das Geheimnis seiner Identität zu bewahren. Sie blieben eine Weile so, bis er sicher war, dass Lupin wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte, und zog ihn erneut hoch. Er sollte sich das besser nicht angewöhnen. Dann lehnte er ihn gegen die Couch und ließ den Blick wieder über diese Parodie von Kleidung wandern, die Remus einhüllte. Sein Gewissen (Er war selbst überrascht, dass sich dieses nach so langer Zeit mal wieder meldete. Er hätte nicht gedacht überhaupt noch eins zu haben.) jammerte, was er da tat, aber das konnte er ignorieren. Seine Hände drehten Lupin an den Hüften herum und er zog die Schleife an seinem Rücken auf. Der Stoff fiel raschelnd und er hatte einen nackten und (gezwungenermaßen) kooperativen Partner vor sich.

Der Rest war schnell erzählt, er hatte sich einen Moment des Genusses erlaubt. Von ihm gekostet und ihn befühlt. Gewissenhaft darauf achtend, nicht jetzt schon zu weit zu gehen, sich von der Situation mitreißen zu lassen. Ihm weh zu tun. 

Stattdessen hatte er nur diverse Salben an ihm ausprobiert, die einmalige Gelegenheit nutzend. Wie oft bekam man denn eine Versuchsperson, die auch eine magische Narbe wie man selbst hatte. Eine Versuchsperson, die nicht protestieren konnte und die doch nichts gegen das Verschwinden der alten Wundmale einzuwenden hätte. Also probierte er so einiges mit ihm durch, bis er das Richtige fand. Eine Mischung aus Fingerhut, Ahorn, Kugelfischgift und zweiwertigem Brom. Danach, mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst, hatte er Lupin mit Essen versorgt, die Nacht bei ihm geschlafen, und nun waren sie wieder hier. Alles in allem hatte er wirklich keinen Grund zur Klage.

Da er Remus an sich gezogen hatte konnte er diesen in Ruhe betrachten. Hübsch wie immer, aber sein schmaler Mund zeigte, dass er angespannt war. Trotzdem wollte sich Snape das einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Es war zu lange her, dass er so eine Chance bekommen hatte. Das Bett war breit und so konnte er ihn herumrollen, so dass er nun mit abgewandtem Gesicht von ihm lag. Seine Hand wanderte, wie schon am Abend zuvor, unter das Schlafoberteil seines 'Gastes' und tastete nach Haut. Leicht streichelte seine Hand über Lupins Schlüsselbeine, über seine Brust und hielt sich wieder an ihm fest. Näher dieses Mal, ihre Körper berührten sich, aber sie waren beide immer noch bekleidet. Snape küsste ihn leicht ins wellige Haar, dann zog er ihn noch näher, bis er dessen Wärme ganz dich an sich spürte. Das war schön. Genussvoll schloss er auch noch den zweiten Arm um Lupin und ließ es zu einzudösen. Es war kein Schlaf, aber doch etwas, wobei er nicht denken musste und doch genießen konnte. Wundervoll. 

Nach einer Stunde, oder vielleicht auch mehr, sah er aber doch ein, dass er langsam aufstehen mußte. Remus' Wärme hatte ihm gut getan, er fühlte sich jetzt innerlich besser. Für sich betrachtet glaubte er, dass sich die Eisschicht in seinem Innern gerade etwas abgemildert hatte. Nicht viel, dafür gab es sie schon zu lange und war durch zuviel Leid und Enttäuschungen beängstigend gewachsen. Doch war es genug, dass er es wohltuend spürte; das Gewicht des Eises auf seiner Seele hatte etwas nachgelassen. 

********************************************

Wird fortgesetzt. 

:-)

FB? Kommentare?


	4. Der Preis

**Shelley**   
  
@Schlagen: War nur fair. Meiner Meinung nach. Immerhin hat Snape ihn betatscht. Dafür hat er sich einen Freischlag mehr als verdient.   
Betreff Sameda: Jaah. Währe schön. Kommis sind gut und nett. Kritik oft nützlich. Aber sie sollten möglichst auch objektiv sein. Damit man sich verbessern kann. Vielleicht wenn ich wüsste was speziell nicht gefallen hat... Das sie sich hiernach plötzlich in die Arme Fallen, sich die Klamotten vom Leib reisen und sich auf dem Teppich lieben ist jedenfalls nicht viel Wahrscheinlicher als das ich eine Geschichte selbst absolut richtig mit allen nötigen Satzzeichen versehe. Kommas ecettera..   
  
  
  
**Kirilein **  
  
*freu das es euch beiden gefällt*  
Aber zu kurz? Sie war ganz durchschnittlich lang. Zumal es eigentlich nur ein kleiner Plottbuny war. Das da so viel draus wurde verblüfft mich rechtschaffend.   
Und das Ende.. Nun. Es muß ja irgendwo aufhören. Und die stelle hier ist so gut wie jede andere.   
  
  
  
**M**   
  
*befürchte das sich deine obere Hälfte des Kopfes von der unteren lösen könnte* Versteh mich nicht falsch M. Ich liebe es wenn du lächelst. Aber nicht das Garfield Grinsen. Das lässt mich unwillkürlich dankbar für alles Werden was mich beschützt und bewahrt. *schauder*   
@Armbänder: Ja, nicht? :D Ist ein nettes kleines Detail. Und ähm... Naja *dümmlich grinse* Wer weiß.. Vielleicht versöhnen sie sich nach der Aussprache ja wirklich.   
@Unterschiedliche Versionen. Geht mir nicht anders. Aber das bleibt jetzt so! *bestimmt kucke*   
Fortsetzung? FORTSETZUNG?? Ich muß erst mal die Chalenge fertig kriegen. Und dann das mit Junior. Und dann noch Hinter der Maske. Und die UC. Und ... warum habe ich immer noch keine dritte Hand damit ich schneller schreiben kann? Kann ich die irgendwo beantragen?  
@Häuslich: Kissen... Uhum... Ich sag da jetzt nichts zu.   
@Quitscheendchen: Liebes, ich werde mir größtmögliche Mühe geben es in naher Zukunft fertig zu kriegen. Wenn einer gewissen Lady nicht wieder Ideen kommen was noch alles fehlt. *wimmernd flache Fingerkuppen betrachte*   
  
  
  
  
**Lorelei Lee **  
  
*erröte* Herzlichen dank. Aber zuviel des Lobes. *smile*   
Und ich glaube halt das Severus alles kühl handhabt. Sei es nun die Überlegung ob er es wagen kann sich Remus ins Bett zu nehmen oder die Erkenntnis das er des Todes ist. Er ist ein Kopfmensch. Seine Faszination für den Werwolf war allerdings eine reine Gefühlssache und deswegen weil er nicht genug darüber nachdenken konnte war er teilweise auch zudringlich. Und er begriff nicht was es heißt sich gerade einen Wer**wolf** so zu nähern.   
  
  
**Sameda **  
  
@Siehe bei Shelly.   
  
  
**Besserweiss **  
  
Hi Besserweiss :-)  
Deine Kommentare sind nicht unqualifiziert. Schaun wir mal was du zu sagen hast. *lies* Also:  
@Berstein: Ich glaube nicht das irgendwann oder jemals aus diesem Malfoy hier was guten werden würde. Nicht in einer Million Jahren.   
@M's Kopf: Das passiert schnell. Und es ist da ja auch so wohnlich. Man will gar nicht mehr weg. Zumal es ja auch jede menge Kissen zum Drauf lang machen gibt und Plottbunys zum streicheln. Glaube außer nicht das es ihr wehtut wenn man da unterwegs ist. Gegebenenfalls schmeißst sie eine halt raus. Mit einem entsprechenden ESP ist das machbar.   
@Kap.3:  
@Geruchsinn: Ja. :D  
@Instinkte: Die haben fast alle Mensch. Und manchmal laufen sie sich zuwider.  
@Gefallene Beschreibung: Danke. *knicks*  
@Lupins Denken: Stimmt. Seine Seite ist etwas kurz gekommen. Ich werde in kommenden geschichten darauf auchten das beide Seiten angemessen beleuchtet werden. *guter Vorsatz*   
Ja. Das neue Ende erschien mir einfach schlüssiger. Im Alten... War zu lax. Irgendwie. Er stand nur da und war ganz locker. Kein Mensch würde so reagieren. Irgend eine Reaktion mußte einfach kommen. Und das war meiner Meinung nach die angemessenste in anbetracht von Lupins Psycho-Profil.   
Und was als nächstes Kommt? Das währe dann wohl "Gnade." Ich poste es in den nächsten paar Tagen.   
  
  
  
**Anonima:**  
  
Du hast dir wirklich sehr viel Zeit und mühe mit deinem Feedback gegeben. Deine Argumente erklärt und begründet. Bei einigem würde ich zustimmen bei anderem möchte ich mich gerne erklären und rechtfertigen. Wenn es dir recht ist können wir uns ja irgendwann - wenn du magst - darüber unterhalten. Ich bin gerne bereit dir meine Yahoo ID zukommen zu lassen damit wir über den YM sprechen können. Das hast du dir für dein Interesse mindestens verdient.   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Remus PoV  
  
Lupin hatte bitterlich mit sich gekämpft als Snape ihn immer näher an sich heranbrachte, befürchtete die ganze Zeit, dass er nun handgreiflich gegen ihn wurde, aber dann wickelte er sich nur um ihn, wie um eine Wärmflasche und schlief wieder ein. Allmählich glaubte Remus wirklich nicht mehr daran, dass Snape ein echtes gewaltsames sexuelles Interesse an ihm hatte und lockerte sich selbst auch langsam. Er erschreckte ihn jedes Mal wieder aufs neue und tat ihm dann doch nichts. Snape benutzte ihn, wie man etwas Hilfloses benutzte, das man nicht beschädigen wollte. Er berührte ihn ohne Erlaubnis, an Stellen, die schon fast intim waren, aber er tat ihm nicht ein einziges Mal weh.   
Schließlich rappelte sich der andere Mann auf und kniete sich über ihn. Zu Lupins eigener Verwunderung hatte er nicht mal mehr Angst, wartete nur ruhig ab. Snapes Lippen pressten sich auf seine, allerdings wieder nicht hart oder brutal. Hätte Remus sehen können, hätte er die Sehnsucht in Snapes Augen gesehen. Doch so konnte er es nur im leichten Drängen spüren, ließ es auch dieses Mal unbewegt zu; lauschte dann wie Severus aufstand und sich anzog. Wenig später wurde auch er aus dem Bett geholt. Ohne Scheu ließ er sich wieder ausziehen, kooperierte in den Bewegungen sobald er das Gewünschte erriet. Widerstand war sinnlos und wenn er mitmachte hatte er alles einfacher und unkomplizierter hinter sich. So ging es leicht und schnell und bald trug er kein Schlafzeug mehr, sondern ein Hemd und eine Hose, Unterwäsche natürlich auch. Es war ihm nach wie vor unangenehm, dass ihn Snape nackt gesehen hatte, nur langsam war es keine Neuigkeit mehr und es war ja auch nicht weiter tragisch.  
Ein Mantel wurde ihm über die Schultern gelegt, dann führte Snape ihn wieder durch das Haus. Sie waren eine ganze Weile unterwegs, bis sie schließlich in einem großen Raum hielten. Zumindest klang es anhand des Echos so. Feuer knackte und er hörte das Vertraute `wusch´ als Flohpulver hineingeworfen wurde. Kalte Finger streiften ihm die Fehdebänder von den Handgelenken aber ein Zauberstab in der Seite ließ ihn von Handlungen absehen, die ihn in weitere Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätten.   
Noch einmal küsste Snape ihn, leicht und ohne den Versuch zu machen, die Zunge mit ins Spiel zu bringen. Ein Abschiedskuss.   
Nun wurden Remus Hände bestimmt gepackt und nach oben zu seinem Kopf geführt. Er sollte sich selbst die Ohren zuhalten. Zufrieden damit schob ihn Snape in die grünen Flammen und sagte etwas, Remus riss es durch den Kamin fort.   
Wo er wohl rauskommen würde?  
  
  
  
Severus PoV  
  
Snape seufzte leise als er die leere Stelle betrachtete an der Remus - nein; richtiger Lupin, er sollte besser erst gar nicht anfangen ihn zu duzen - bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte, nun waren nur noch gewöhnlich gelbe Flammen im Kamin übrig. Das Flohpulver hatte sich aufgebraucht.   
Er hatte Lupin in den Tropfenden Kessel geschickt. Von dort aus konnte er überall hin wo er wollte. Er bedauerte, dass er den sanften Werwolf wieder fortschicken musste, aber er konnte ihn nicht einfach behalten. Sklaverei war zwar unter Todessern ein beliebtes Thema und Gedankenspiel, sie würden die Leibeigenschaft nur zu gerne wieder einführen, aber Snape war immer noch ein Mann mit Prinzipien. Wenn Lupin mit ihm schlafen wollte, schön. Aber wenn nicht; dann hatte er auch kein Recht sich seiner zu bedienen.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Werwolf Malfoy nicht mehr in die Arme lief.   
Innerlich mit dem Thema abschließend ging er in den Speisesaal hinüber und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Nahm sich eine große Tasse Kaffee. Widerwillig kehrten seine Gedanken zum Abend zurück. Er hätte Lupin wirklich gerne unter sich gehabt. Er fand seinen Körper schon lange reizvoll und Snape selbst hatte auch schon lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Einen Teil seiner schlechten Laune führte er gerne darauf zurück. Aber den Werwolf zu verge...  
Seine Tasse entglitt seinen Händen und fiel splitternd auf seinen Teller, der gleich mit zerbrach. Alles bespritzte mit Kaffee, doch das war seine kleinste Sorge.   
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?!?  
Lupin war ein WERWOLF! Er hatte ihn gewittert, darauf verwettete Snape ein Jahresgehalt.   
Er wusste genau, bei wem er gewesen war. Und er würde das Geschehen des Abends nicht für sich behalten. Oh Merlin!   
Resigniert ließ er sich zurücksinken. Er hatte sich von einem Werwolf reinlegen lassen, und dieser würde ihm nun mit Freuden das Genick brechen. Sich so rächend. Dumbledore genüsslich jedes noch so kleine Detail dieses Desasters erzählen. Er war erledigt.  
  
Seine Gedanken trieben eine ganze Weile lang nur so vor sich hin. Details nahmen andere Formen an, ermöglichten ihm Erkenntnisse. Er war in eine Falle gelaufen. Malfoy hatte ihn in eine Falle gelockt. Er wusste, dass Lupin ihn würde identifizieren können, seine Sinne waren doch um so vieles besser als die von anderen Menschen. Hätte er diesen Abschaum von Mischblut danach getötet, wäre es gut gewesen, dann hätte Snape sich als wahrer Todesser bewiesen. Aber wenn er ihn leben ließ und Schwäche zeigte, ritt er sich selbst ins Unglück. Eine angemessene Strafe, die sich selbst vollzog. Und so war es auch geschehen.  
Jetzt konnte Severus eigentlich nur noch warten. Die einzige Frage, die sich ihm jetzt noch stellte war, wer nun kam, um ihn zu holen. Auroren, weil Dumbledore das Ministerium informiert hatte. Todesser, weil er eine Schande für ihren Stand war und sie nicht riskieren konnten, dass er in der Gefangenschaft Geheimnisse ausplaudern würde. Oder der Phoenixorden selbst, dass Albus es persönlich beenden wollte. Keine der Möglichkeiten gefiel ihm.  
Jede war auf eine eigene Art und Weise grausam.  
  
Gefasst ging er hoch ins Schlafzimmer, legte den Morgenmantel ab und ging weiter bis ins Bad. Dort duschte er, rasierte sich und brachte sich generell in Ordnung. Aus seinem Kleiderschrank wählte er wie üblich schwarze Kleidung, doch dieses Mal ohne jeglichen Zierrat. Keine Schlangen, kein Slytherin-Wappen oder ähnliches. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte einen sehr bleichen Mann, der durch die dunkle Kleidung noch weißer erschien. Seine Augen und seine ganze Haltung zeigten eine erschreckende Anteilnahmslosigkeit. Er wandte sich von sich selbst ab, ging runter in die Bibliothek und ließ sich Tee bringen, wartete auf das Eintreffen seiner Häscher. Weglaufen war sinnlos, er hatte jetzt einfach jeden gegen sich, der Macht in der Zaubererwelt besaß.   
Er mußte nicht lange warten. Bald läutete es an der Tür. Die Hauselfen öffneten und er hörte Schritte. Gefasst stellte er seine Teetasse zur Seite, strich seine Robe glatt und stand auf. Er war bereit.   
Zu seiner totalen Überraschung tauchte Remus im Türrahmen auf, mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck aber alleine - ohne Verstärkung durch Dumbledore oder das Ministerium. Und er sah nicht so aus als wollte er ihm etwas antun oder ihn mitnehmen.   
Tatsächlich schwang nur eine unterdrückte Spannung in seiner Haltung mit und diese entlud sich ebenso rasch wie handfest. Lupin haute Snape blitzschnell eine runter und saugte dann an seinen schmerzenden Knöcheln. Das hatte gut getan. Und der verblüffte Blick mit dem ihn der ZTM nun bedachte während er sich die brennende Wange hielt war eine Genugtuung für sich.  
"So, das war nötig. Und jetzt können wir darüber reden, Severus."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin. :)  



End file.
